


The Curious Chronicles of the "Monster High"

by NebulaEdwards



Category: Monster High
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone is between 18 and 25, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEdwards/pseuds/NebulaEdwards
Summary: Small insights into the lives of the students of the university nicknamed "Monster High". Do not feel too discombobulated if we start with a group descriptor and then move very suddenly to a member of a completely different group's unlife story. I'll do my best to keep things clean. You may have seen a previous work named the same thing; that work has now been deleted. This work exists in the same university setting, but is structured less like a running story and more like a collection of articles.Have fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Curious Chronicles of the "Monster High"

Every school has its mean girls. The ones the rules weren’t made for. The ones who say and do whatever they want.  
The secret university they call “Monster High” is no different.  
These girls are cutthroat. Some are ruthless, some are angelic, but all are special, simply because they are part of the group.  
Take River Styxx, reaper turned Ectonomics student. That girl is made of sugar and death and want, and anyone who knows her knows it, but she wouldn’t hurt a soul, right?  
River’s first brush with life was when she was 16. She was on shift, reaping the souls of teenaged normies. As she perched on the rooftop across the street from her target, she got a text from her boss.  
**He’s coming**.  
River smiled as she hopped down from the roof and walked towards the house, pulling her hood up and summoning her scythe. She needn’t go in, but she loved the panicked looks on her victims faces when they saw her. Normies always could see her, as long as they were close to death. Her victim was easy to find, easy to guess how he’d die, as he dragged his nose across the mirror and leant back, laughing. River had seen this before, teenagers hooked on the good stuff, not realising the more they did was only bringing her closer, but she’d never gotten to reap one of their souls. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was like, but there were rules she had to follow.  
Finally, his eyes met hers, and he screamed. Everyone in the room turned as he started scrambling for his shoes, yelling about a girl no one could see. The little reaper could almost taste his panic, peeling off his skin like sweat. Soon enough he was running out of the house, already forgotten by his friends.  
River followed, laughing as he sprinted down the street. Eventually, finally, he got to the crossing and looked back as he ran. She smiled as the bus hit him.  
As her scythe pulled the poor unfortunate soul from his body, a rush came over River. It felt fast, sharp, it felt good. The soul scurried off to her father’s office as she laughed even louder and dropped her scythe.  
Years passed and River found herself at Monster High, but she wasn’t giving up reaping just yet. After all, there’s more than one way to steal a soul. The trail of broken boys and girls she leaves behind should tell you that.  
Then there’s Moanica. A zombie with a sour past and sharp glare, all she wants is to find someone to hurt. There’s no one she doesn’t have a problem with, no one she doesn’t want to watch slip away. It started when she was a kid. Watching her mother drink and her father vanish every other night. They destroyed each other so beautifully and Moanica was enthralled. Even though she was just a little zombling, she wondered, how could destruction be so beautiful? It was the best love story ever written, to her. She tried her best to mimic it, screaming at her mother when she told her no, fighting her friends when they wouldn’t go as far as her. By the time she was 12, Moanica had perfected the art of destruction.  
Completely at a loss on what to do with her, her parents shipped her off. First boarding school, then specialist institutions and then finally, psych wards. Behind her, Moanica left a trail of wounded souls, wondering where everything went wrong. They never even thought it wasn’t their fault to begin with, that’s how deep Moanica shot. The psych ward that became her home for 3 years locked her up and threw away the key. No one came to visit, and that was how Moanica liked it. With nothing else to do but study and think, Moanica waited. Waited for the day she’d be let out of her cage, the day she’d destroy her parents and all the therapists and psychologists doing their best to find a cause, an answer on how to end this phase.  
Because make no mistake, this was not a “phase”. This was not a response to her parent’s problems, they were not getting credit for her masterpieces. Moanica fought against any and all reasoning, bargaining even, and she just didn’t care what they did to her because she knew this was not a phase. This was who she was. And there was no therapist who could explain away her identity with childhood trauma and isolation. When she turned 18, Moanica left them all behind, and found her way to Monster High.  
Here, she spends her days studying people and their pains, tossing tidbits of gossip here and there and watching it spread into something gorgeous. No one knows to be wary of her, her work is so intricate. It can take months for her words to become problems that involve everyone who’s anyone, and even a few who aren’t. By the time the drama dies down, Moanica has slipped away again, into a new group, waiting to cause a new problem all over again.  
Problems were something Mouscedes King knows all about. It’s what she deals in, really, problems and secrets. A princess cast aside, it was how she survived back in the Rat Court. No one noticed the king’s scrawny daughter, not when she had three strong, burly brothers, anyone of which could be king one day. None of them ever even noticed her.  
It started with her oldest brother, bragging to his friend’s about the maid he had been seeing. Mouscedes was young, but even she noticed the maid’s anxious movements around him, the way her hand shook as she poured him yet more wine at dinner that evening. Mouscedes followed her, slipping away from the table when no one but her father was looking. He let her go. The maid was not hard to crack, soon sobbing on Mouscedes’ lap as her blood boiled. It was a simple choice, Mercedes thought to herself. Her brother had to go. The next evening, Mouscedes took the liberty of picking the wine for dinner. Her father disapproved, and so no one drank it, except her brother, once he finished the usual. As he choked and collapsed into his soup, Mouscedes thought she saw her father smile for a brief moment.  
Next came the brother closest to her, in age only, of course. They were sitting in the drawing room one day, when the swords strung up on the walls fell. They would have sliced through her father’s head, had it not been for Mouscedes asking her fathers opinion on her homework. Shaken, each rat retired to bed; except Mouscedes. She followed her brother, and heard him slam around his room, all but yelling about how she had ruined what could have been a perfect attempt. That night, Mouscedes returned to the drawing room, and retrieved one of the swords. She entered her brother’s room, and woke him just as the sword touched his chest. The look of shock as his sister plunged the sword into his chest was one Mouscedes would savor for the rest of time.  
When his body was discovered in the morning, panic ensued. Her father, again, mourned, but the same sword Mouscedes had used was cleaned and hand delivered to her door the next morning, no questions asked.  
She didn’t even need to touch her last brother. He drove himself mad, convinced of a plot to kill all heirs. He drank and drank, and when he ran out of drink, he found other solutions, pills and potions that only exacerbated his fear. By the time Mouscedes left for university, her brother had disappeared, and Mouscedes was victorious.  
Now, she spends her days wandering the halls of Monster High, like the queen she knows she is.  
Queens never interested Whisp until Monster High. She’d seen so may fall, corrupted by wishes even without her help. Even now, a reformed Genie-in-Training, she can’t help but look for the temptations. After all, old habits die hard.  
Even now, as she sits in her classes, learning the rules she is bound by, she is watching the room. Watching the girl in front of her as she debates buying a pair of designer boots, the boy next to her agonizes over asking her out, even the professor wondering if they should cook lingooni or sushi for their date tonight.  
Smiling, she leans over and taps the girl on the shoulder.  
“Cute boots!” The girl smiles and thanks her, and clicks add to cart. She’ll be starving for a week, but they are cute boots. The boy finally plucks up the courage, and nervously asks Whisp if she wants to grab a bite sometime. She smiles back and suggests sushi. The professor shushes them, but privately decides to make homemade sushi for his date. That night, the boy will get caught cheating by his actual girlfriend, and the professor will give his date food poisoning. Whisp knows all of this, of course, but who cares? The satisfaction of giving people whatever they want is enough for her.  
You see, Whisp can’t help but be selfish. Her heart knows what it wants, and it will get it, no matter the cost or the consequences. She never was interested in queens until Monster High; but now she knew they could have whatever they wanted, whenever, even without wishes? Well, who wouldn’t want that power.  
Consequences are something Torelai knows well. After all, everything is always her fault, isn’t it? A broken tap, a lost shoe, it always leads back to her. Ever since she was a child, being left behind by her sisters and their new perfect lives, being blamed when they didn’t turn out so perfect. It’s what she does.  
She attributes it to her closest confidants, her true sisters, Meowlody and Purrsephone. Twins, they’d be abandoned, like her. She met them first at the ripe age of 9. She’d done her damage for the day, stealing some lunch from the market, and was curling up for a rough night on someone’s fire escape. That was, until she heard a crash from inside. She ducked below the window, and gingerly looked up, only to be met by two sets of eyes, not unlike hers. The eyes blinked, twice, then moved away, leaving the window open for Torelai.  
Across the room was another pair of glowing eyes, identical to the others. The body they belonged to moved quickly, pinning Torelai to the wall, warning her that stuff was her’s, and she better scram. Torelai smiled, and instead pointed to the seemingly innocuous painting.  
“The safe is there.”  
Moments later, the three cats were gone, having taken just about everything worth anything in the flat. Meowlody, the cat who pinned Torelai, was laughing, and Purrsephone was ready to sleep in an actual bed. They would have been fine if the cops hadn’t been alerted by the silent alarm in the apartment. By the time they got out of the detention center, Torelai had become their leader, and they had no idea where to go next. Eventually, they found themselves at Monster High, studying for no reason other than they were bored. Meowlody found a way to take whatever she wanted, and Purrsephone was happy to stand by and watch. And Toralei? Well Torelai made sure she was always in the spotlight. Where before she had been ignored, she made sure they knew who she was; she was gonna make sure the whole world knew her name.  
These mean girls might have been controllable, had they stayed separate, had they not met Amanita Nightshade. But alas, some things are simply fate.  
Nightshade herself was a beautiful, deadly, girl. A model since a young age, her life was lived by whims. Indeed, her place at Monster High had been bought, by her father, on a whim. Not the room, mind you, the whole building. Amanita wanted control, wanted the power to say who could and couldn’t be lucky enough to even live in her building.  
She held interviews for the position of her flat mates. Afterall, it was a privilege to live with her, and she had to make sure it was awarded to only the best. There were so many people who couldn’t make it, and the ones that did weren’t worth much. Everyone knew the De Niles were dead news, and she wasn’t going to lower herself to the company of ghosts and band geeks! No, Amanita needed the very best, and her father would pay to provide. He reached out to some business associates, and received a few suggestions in return. His long term investor, the owner of Grim Reapings, was sending his daughter to study in preparation to take over his company. Amanita fell in love with her immediately, and her stash of magical little pills. Next was Mouscedes. She was royalty, and Amanita knew she was worth such company. After that came Whisp and Moanica, referred to Amanita by the university’s housing department after their own roommates kicked them out. Again, the desert flower became enamoured and when Torelai’s coven dropped by to deliver a housewarming present, their rough charm and rich tastes peaked Amanita’s curiosity.  
And soon enough, she had amassed the 7 deadly sins of Monster High. Pretty, poised, piercing women who wanted the world. Nightshade Hall holds the deadliest girls on campus. No one can resist them, and, boy, do they know it. Their parties are the stuff of legends, and only legends attend. They know exactly how much power they hold, but they never stop wanting more. Some, like River and Whisp, do not want for much more than they have, but this only strengthens their desire to stay exactly where they are. And the others, who want everything the world can give, and what it won’t, are more dangerous.  
After all, what queen wants to lose her throne?


End file.
